Ending the Night with a Bang
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Arthur didn't want to go outside for the festivities, and Alfred wanted to make their final day of 2014 mean something. So, why not end it with a wonderful bang? USUK, Rated M.


"Artie, why aren't we going down to celebrate?" Alfred asked, watching the crowds of citizens below scrambling themselves to get near the clock tower. It was only a few minutes until tonight struck twelve to begin the New Year.

From behind, Arthur sat on the couch—watching the TV screen where he saw the people getting ready to celebrate once the clock stroke twelve. Below the TV there was a fireplace where oak wood mixed with the golden flames gave a warmful atmosphere to the living room. But the fireplace had its magic and created the room to look quite dark and mysterious with its shadows and cracks heard once in a while.

"I don't feel like celebrating." Arthur said monotone. His eyes were staring at the cheering people who were telling their New Year plans—despite knowing they weren't going to win unless they put their minds to it.

"Oh? Why not, honey?" Alfred asked, a purring tone slurring—and he was honest to god he wasn't drunk tonight. Motioning gracefully from the window to Arthur, he slumped his large body next to his lover and—with his arm from years of perfecting practice—pulled him by the waist for closeness, which Arthur tried squirming off Alfred's gripping arm. "It's gonna be super awesome! We could even kiss when January comes—which is like a few minutes if you haven't been paying attention to that clock. Then we can kiss and I'll be your proper gentleman."

Arthur pouted, scoffing arrogantly, "You, I can assure you, are not a gentleman."

"Oh?" he leaned his face close to meet Arthur's. When Arthur turned to meet his face, their noses touched the tips. "I think I can be one if I just try."

"Are you trying to be romantic at me so we could kiss on New Year's?" asked Arthur curiously, his lime green eyes glowing from the lit fireplace burning oak wood.

Alfred's lips were playing in the form of chuckling smiles. Seeing his boyfriend's face showing such curiosity, it grew Alfred into a lustful demon becoming too impatient for permission. Without warning, Alfred slide his arm from his waist to his upper back, right hand touching the Brit's golden short locks and then energetically smashed their lips in a full blasting French kissing.

Moaning came from Arthur's throat vibrated within Alfred's ears as he vigorously bulldozed him to the sofa. The American's eyes were lowering themselves yet nonetheless stayed opened for his pleasuring sight of Arthur's lime green eyes staring back at him—the two were beginning their special contest to see who could keep their lids peeled the longest. However, Alfred wanted Arthur to feel special and shut his to only witness darkness, but he gladly took advantage of freeing his boyfriend from his white button-down shirt, plucking each button one by one.

Arthur took his lips away and breathed, "W-wait," Arthur's voice—husky and undeniably sexy—spoke to the lustful Alfred. It just grew Alfred's hunger for him. "Do you have…?"

Meeting his eyes, he could only smirk a cocky smirk when he leaned further down the sofa, pushing a pillow off and taking a tube of lube. The two packets of condoms were to come later—he just needed the one now…

Arthur turned his head behind and saw the two packets, and then he saw in Alfred's hand the small bottle of lubricant.

"Bloody pervert," Arthur hissed, sounding irritated. "You planned this all along, didn't you?" Eyebrows furrowed like a knot, teeth gritted indicating anger.

Placing the lubricant down on the ground for later use, he only said in a sultry tone, "_Maaay_be?" Alfred chuckled mischievously, removing Arthur's shirt off. Throwing it behind the sofa, Alfred witnessed the reveal of purple love bites from previous love makings. Some were large, others were insignificantly tiny, but they were all his. "Hmm, should I bite the old marks or should I make new ones?" Alfred gave one by one a sweet, quick nipping all around the collarbone to his nipples where he sucked on the left one.

Hearing the sounds of Arthur's breathing escalating quicker pants made his erection feel tight in his pants. Right away, Alfred reallocated his hands downward slowly—deliberately teasing Arthur while sucking the erected nipple harder. Hands on his slim waist, he removed the belt and undid the zipper, pulling his trousers off and leaving the baby-growing erection snug within Arthur's boxers.

"Damn it, Alfred, will you stop?"

He looked up, smirking for what was to come. "Stop what?" Alfred asked, taking the tip of his tongue and tickled his nipple. His pants were becoming unbearable to wear, and Alfred could sense Arthur's annoyed longing to be inside him.

"Stop teasing my nipple and get one with it!" Arthur hissed. Out of nowhere Arthur took his hands on Alfred's pants, unbuckled the belt and stripped him without warning.

All Alfred had now was a pair of boxers and his t-shirt of Superman on. He knew all along Arthur was naughty but this was taking it to a whole new level. However, Alfred grinned, seeing the misbehaving Brit eager to fuck. Hesitation aside, Alfred pushed his lips to Arthur's and with his right hand he hooked his index finger on the rim of his boxers before tugging them off. The left hand grabbed from the floor a bottle of lubricant, popping the tip off the two parted lips for a brief second and Alfred squeezed on the palm of his right hand the cold substance, squishing his hand for the lube to warm.

First he went for the penis. Taking hold with his right hand, Arthur gasped a grabbled noise, feeling the pleasuring strokes going up and down externally. Harsh pants resounded each other's ears while the other desired to do the same pleasing task. Arthur carefully slid his hand, feeling the large meat in his grasp, and gave loitering strokes which gave his lover goose bumps.

"God, Arthur…"

"A-Alfred, just…" Arthur's lips pursed together.

What was he going to say? Alfred stopped stroking and suddenly Arthur hissed, "Bloody damn it, put it in!"

Gulping sheepishly, Alfred removed his last articles of clothing—his shirt and boxers—and was going to put himself in when Arthur stopped him.

"Idiot, you didn't relax my hole yet! You're not even wearing the condom!"

"Uh, I…crap, I…" He felt both cheeks aflame, embarrassed.

"What, you forgotten how to do it?"

"No, it's just…I was getting so emerged in this. Did you know you looked sexy near a lit fire?" Alfred was feeling self-conscious, but managed retrieving the lubricant beside the side of the sofa near Arthur's waist and once more squeezed the bottle.

Thankfully they had a little left for this moment. Arthur shifted upward; Alfred gave him room to position himself by crouching over him whilst Arthur turned around, tucked his knees up, took hold of the end of the armrest and waited breathlessly. The timing was getting too thin for the day to end. With few fingers covered in cold liquid, Alfred carefully circled the passageway, teasing the rim and using the index tip and pushed the hole for a few well-teasing times. Arthur's ass rose, seeking attention—rather than circular motions on his furled entrance. Alfred obeyed his silent command, pushing his finger inside Arthur who groaned in ecstasy.

"God…"

"Just a few more seconds," Alfred said. His eyes turned to the window where a good corner shot of the clock tower was seen—all covered in decorations and the long hand ticking away to end the old year for a new one.

Next came the second finger which went in like a glove—and he resumed thrusting. It started off slow and soft, but then grew into fast-paced throbs forcefully trying to find his lover's sensational spot. From scissoring to circular motions within, Alfred felt he was searching for something impossible when out of nowhere Arthur gasped when Alfred was just knuckle deep inside.

He withdrew two slick fingers, asked for a condom—since Arthur was nearest to the two packets, received them by the panting Brit whose face, just for a quick moment, looked dazzlingly sexy when fire's light glowed his white skin, hurriedly ripped the foil off and putting it on himself. Positioning his aim, Alfred gave no heed for Arthur moaning loudly, his body felt the penetration of Alfred coming in his sensitive rim. Gritting teeth tensely, eyes closed tight and Alfred's hips flexed all the way to the end of Arthur's ass and paused suddenly as if to ask permission to continue. Being in him was sensational bliss and would not want anyone else for the rest of his life.

"Arthur, is it okay—?"

"Y-yes, love," Arthur answered, asthmatic.

Eagerness filling his lewd self, Alfred began pulling his penis back—going sluggish for the first try—and penetrated Arthur's butthole in and out energetically. Three things were heard during their passionate night: lewd grunts from both partners, skin smacked together when bodies were connected and the sofa's legs resounding creaking noises enacting the living room. Other than the cheering voices outside screaming the counting numbers and the ticking clock preparing to become twelve, they were in total blessedness.

Alfred's large hand found its way to Arthur's penis and gave it a few speedy strokes. This earned erotic ejaculations which pleased his ears as his speed reduced quicker as well as the steady pace for Arthur's penis.

Alfred huffed heavily, "H-hey, Arthur? I really love you…" Biting his lip he hoped to hear the same thing.

Arthur turned over his should to see his face, "...I love you, too..." Arthur sighed with a smile seen on his face.

On spur of the moment, Alfred and Arthur were feeling the same feeling of climaxing. He plunged himself one last time inside Arthur who moaned vulgarly. Arthur climaxed and damn it felt good, knowing it was finally over once the crying cheers of the outside world were heard—the end of the year had at last came into their life.

Releasing himself Alfred was too tired to stand any longer, so his body ultimately draped over Arthur who grunted at this unpleasant way of closeness—being squished was a dreadful thing. Arthur managed lying on the left side whilst Alfred was cramped at the other side.

"You know," said Alfred, "that was a great way to end the year with a bang, huh?"

Arthur chuckled and panted, "Alfred, you know that second condom?"

"Yeah?" Alfred began giving kisses behind Arthur's neck—wet and passionate.

"What was that one for?"

"Um…what were to happen if I wanted…a-as a wish, to have sex on January the first—which is right now?" Alfred saw the clock was twelve o'clock—which meant a new day was ready, and it meant another round of sex.


End file.
